1986
The following media in this list is from 1986. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Robinhood 1984.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1984 VHS) Pinocchio 1985.jpg|Pinocchio|link=Pinocchio (1985 VHS) Dumbo 1985.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Petesdragon 1985.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Marypoppins 1986vhs.png|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Swordinthestone 1986.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (March 25)|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (May 27)|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1986.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1986vhs.jpg|So Dear to My Heart (June 25)|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Sleepingbeauty 1986.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 14)|link=Sleeping Beauty (1986 VHS) Dsas zipadeedoodah.jpg|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (October 14)|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 2428a.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (May 28) images.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (May 28) TiggerToo1986VHS.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (May 28) fabulousfleischerfoliovolume4-waltdisney1 (VHSCollector.com) .jpg|The Fabulous Fleischer Folio Volume Four (January 28) fabulousfleischerfoliovolume5-waltdisney (VHSCollector.com) .jpg|The Fabulous Fleischer Folio Volume Five (November 18) Disneys_greatest_lullabies_volume_1.jpg|Disney's Greatest Lullabies Volume One (January 28) Disneys_greatest_lullabies_volume_2.jpg|Disney's Greatest Lullabies Volume Two (January 28) s-l1600 (1).jpg|The Blue Yonder (January 28) Winnie_the_pooh_video_a_longs.jpg|Walt Disney Video A Longs: Winnie the Pooh (January 28) The_disney_classics.jpg|Walt Disney Video A Longs: The Disney Classics (January 28) Mickeys_discovery_series.jpg|Walt Disney Video A Longs: Mickey's Discovery Series (January 28) s-l1600 (2).jpg|Flights of Fancy (January 28) 412cMrZm0LL. SY445 .jpg|The Ages of Humankind (January 28) 51zGfB4xhbL._SY450_.jpg|Mickey Knows Best (May 27) s-l1600 (3).jpg|The Importance of Being Donald (May 27) s-l300.jpg|Stampede at Bitter Creek (March 4) Paramount Theatrical Mylittlepony 1986.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (June 20)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie Columbia/TriStar Ghostbusters vhs.jpg|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwars vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1982-1984 VHS) Starwars2 1984vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1984 VHS) Starwars3 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (February 25)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1986 VHS) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Wizardofoz 1985vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1985 VHS) Other Mylittlepony 1986vhs.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie Distributed by Vestron Video. PC Software Microsoft DOS 3.0.png|PC DOS 3.2|link=MS-DOS 3.x Windows103.jpg|Windows 1.03|link=Windows 1.0 Television CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (February 15)|link=The Wizard of Oz Plus, some Peanuts specials: *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (March 26) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (May 27) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (October 24) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (November 25) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 8) First-run syndication Mylittlepony 1986tv.jpg|My Little Pony 'n Friends (September 15)|link=My Little Pony (G1) jeopardy_1986.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Home video Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1985vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1985vhs.jpg|The Lorax & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight 1985vhs.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch 1985vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat & Pontoffel Pock|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs teachtheworldtosing.png|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs carsboatstrainsplanes.png|Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs singoutamerica.png|Sing Out, America!|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Peanuts You're_the_Greatest,_Charlie_Brown_video.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown ItsMagicCharlieBrown VHS.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown/Charlie Brown's All-Stars Again, the same old four Peanuts specials under the brand name "Snoopy's Home Video Library" here: *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown *Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown *It's Magic, Charlie Brown *Charlie Brown's All-Stars My Little Pony Mylittlepony 1985vhs.jpg|My Little Pony: Firefly's Adventure mylittlepony_vhs2.jpg|My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina Video Games Smb1 FDS.jpg|Super Mario Bros. (February 21)|link=Super Mario Bros. Smb2j.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 2 (June 3)|link=Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Donkeykong nes.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr.jpg|Donkey Kong Jr.|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros.jpg|Mario Bros.|link=Mario Bros. Donkeykong3.jpg|Donkey Kong 3|link=Donkey Kong 3 Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was only available in Japan. Logos of 1986 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Films (1985).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1975).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_(1983).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network cbncablenetwork.jpg|CBN Cable Network|link=Freeform TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1985).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Pictures Television (1982).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1986).jpg|TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1975).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom (1986).png|Viacom Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Merv Griffin Enterprises (1986).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution DiC (1984).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment WGBH (1978).jpg|WGBH|link=Public Television Stations WNET (1984).jpg|WNET CC 1980.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1984).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Walt Disney Home Video (1981).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (international)|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Video (1982).jpg|Paramount Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC Video (1986).jpg|CIC Video CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1986-A).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1986).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Playhouse Video (1983).png|Playhouse Video Children's_Video_Library_(1984).jpg|Children's Video Library Sunbow_&_Marvel_Productions_(1986).jpg|Sunbow & Marvel Productions Vestron_Video_(1986).jpg|Vestron Video View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1985).jpg|Together Again Video Productions Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Currency of 1986 Category:Timeline